High School Series: Late Autumn
by Kuroify
Summary: Shounen-ai/"Ketika kau tahu kau akan meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"/Saat itu, ia tak yakin sampai kapan ia akan merasa sedih dan kecewa./"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Mungkin menikmati sisa hidupku."/—Tapi dia akan tetap menjadi teman paling spesial yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya./HaeHyuk/HappyHyukDay!/Review?


Lee Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke luar kelas demi membunuh rasa jenuhnya. Dedaunan pohon berterbangan terbawa angin, sedangkan matahari tak tampak terik. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu kembali fokus pada dedaunan yang berterbangan—musim gugur akan segera datang.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian sahabat baiknya.

Dulu, sebelum musim gugur sempat datang, sahabat baiknya itu telah kembali ke sisi Tuhan lebih dahulu—padahal pemuda bermarga sama dengannya itu menginginkan kematian menjemputnya di musim gugur. Ia sempat membenci musim gugur yang terlambat datang, tapi mengingat mantan teman sekamarnya itu begitu menginginkan bertemu dengan musim tersebut, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau betah berada di sana."

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring sejurus kemudian. Donghae memejamkan mata, membiarkan semilir angin membelai wajahnya lembut. Ingatannya kembali berputar, kisah singkatnya dengan si teman sekamar mengurungnya dalam kotak kenangan di sudut hatinya tak lama kemudian.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a __one-shot__ fict with __friendship/hurt/comfort__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Shounen-ai__, __death chara__, and maybe __Out of Characters__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**High School Series: Late Autumn**

_[__—Goodbye, to the point I able to froget you.]_

.

.

_Peraturan asrama:_

_1. Setiap murid akan memiliki satu teman sekamar._

_2. Dilarang keluar gedung asrama di atas pukul sepuluh malam._

_3. Tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke asrama lawan jenis selain di hari Minggu._

_4. Teman sekamar tidak akan berganti selama masih bersekolah di sekolah ini._

_5. Gerbang asrama akan ditutup pukul sepuluh malam terkecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu._

Donghae membaca kertas peraturan di tangannya tanpa minat, lalu melirik sebuah kunci yang disertai nomor kamar di tangan kanannya. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama tiga tahun masa sekolah menengah ke atas yang akan ia jalani mulai dari sekarang.

"Anak itu mendapat perlakuan khusus, kau tahu?"

"Kudengar orang tuanya adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal _itu_."

"Aku tak yakin dia mendapatkan kamar pribadi karena kejeniusannya."

Bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya berhasil mengalihkan Donghae dari kegiatan melamun yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Sepasang mata indahnya menatap seorang _namja_ bersurai _platinum blonde_ yang terdiam dan mencoba mengabaikan bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Donghae lebih memilih untuk melihat sebuah papan pengumuman di belakang pemuda kelewat manis yang diketahui mendapat perlakuan khusus itu. Ia mencari nomor kamarnya, lalu mendapatkan berbagai petunjuk tentang letak kamar, juga teman sekamar yang tak terlalu ia pedulikan.

Lee Hyukjae.

Kakinya melangkah, meninggalkan ruangan aula menuju gedung asrama. Ia dapat melihat si murid yang menjadi pusat perhatian juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tak saling menegur, membiarkan kecanggungan menjadi teman yang setia sepanjang langkah keduanya.

"Dua puluh... dua puluh..."

Ia bergumam dengan maksud mencari pintu kamar. Seingatnya, menurut petunjuk di aula tadi, kamarnya berada di lantai ini. Donghae dapat melihat _namja_ yang tadi bersamanya itu telah menemukan kamarnya—seolah teman seangkatan tak dikenalnya itu telah tahu letak kamarnya sejak jauh hari.

"Naiklah satu lantai lagi. Ada kesalahan di papan pengumuman."

Meski agak terkejut mendengar suara tenor itu, Donghae berterima kasih dan segera menaiki tangga. Ia menemukan kamarnya tak lama kemudian. Ketika ia membuka pintu dengan kunci yang berada di saku celananya, Donghae mendapati kopernya telah berada di sana.

Kamar yang ia tempati ini cukup luas dan memberikan ruang untuk dua orang di arah yang berlawanan. Orang tuanya tak salah memasukkan dirinya ke sekolah ini meski awalnya ia sempat memberontak.

Donghae dapat melihat ruang di sebelah kanan telah terisi—yang berartikan si teman sekamar telah merapikan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kamar. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur di sisi kiri ruangan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Meski tak yakin, ia harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik selama berada di sekolah ini.

_**#**_

Mereka tak bertemu hari itu.

Teman sekamarnya bahkan tak kembali ke kamar setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan di saat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih mendapati ruang di sebelah kanannya kosong, namun pakaian seragam yang kemarin berada di atas tempat tidur telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

_Apakah aku akan memiliki teman sekamar yang berandalan?_

Setelah mengenakan seragam seperti seharusnya, ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi—ia harus cepat. Namun ketika ia tengah menuruni tangga, Donghae mendapati seorang anak yang tersenyum ketika dinasihati oleh seorang guru pengajar.

Bukan. Bukan murid atau guru itu yang menjadi masalah baginya; melainkan _name-tag_ di seragam murid bersurai _brunette_ yang kini mendahuluinya menuruni tangga.

Nama yang sama dengan nama teman sekamarnya.

Ia bergeming selama beberapa saat hingga guru yang sebelumnya berbincang dengan anak itu menepuk pelan pundaknya. Donghae merasa ini bukan urusannya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Dia teman sekamarku, _seonsaengnim_. Tapi kenapa tadi malam dia tak berada di kamar meski pukul sepuluh malam telah lewat?"

Sang guru terdiam, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Eunhyuk-_ssi_ berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah hingga larut malam kemarin—tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik cepat ke lapangan sekolah sekarang."

Donghae tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh guru tersebut, namun lebih memilih untuk menurut dan kembali berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Ia dapat melihat si teman sekamar tengah digiring seorang guru lain ke koridor sekolah, menyebabkannya kembali dihantui berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Apakah dia murid khusus seperti _namja_ pirang kemarin?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Donghae bukan tipe yang senang mengganggu urusan orang lain, tapi teman sekamarnya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya begitu penasaran.

_**#**_

Lee Hyukjae duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya dalam diam. Ia belum sempat berkenalan dengan teman sekamar merangkap teman sekelasnya, Lee Donghae—nama itu sempat ia baca di papan pengumuman dua hari yang lalu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tak lama kemudian. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendapati Donghae masuk dengan tak acuhnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan. Kepalanya terasa sakit, dan ia harus mengistirahat tubuhnya secepat mungkin.

Donghae mencuri pandang sesekali. Ia dapat melihat Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan bermaksud tidur. Namun matanya terbelalak ketika melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung _namja_ itu.

Setelah meraih sapu tangan yang berada di atas tumpukan bukunya, Donghae memberikannya pada Eunhyuk yang menatap bingung. "Kau... mimisan," jelasnya singkat. Eunhyuk terlonjak dan refleks meraih sapu tangan yang berada di depan matanya, sedangkan Donghae membantunya untuk kembali berbaring; mencegah darahnya keluar lebih banyak.

"Te-terima kasih."

Si pemilik sapu tangan mengangguk singkat. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Eunhyuk, kemudian berbisik, "Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa..."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil—tak sengaja mendengar bisikan Donghae. Setelah darah yang keluar dari hidungnya berhenti bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang menghilang, ia bangkit dan duduk perlahan. "Eunhyuk. Kau?"

Tangan Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang terjulur di hadapannya. "Donghae," balasnya singkat.

Di mulai dari hari itu, mereka saling membuka diri dan mengganti status menjadi teman.

_**#**_

Eunhyuk masih sering menghilang. Entah tak tidur di kamar, menghilang di tengah pelajaran, tak ikut olahraga, dan sejenisnya. Donghae menebak bahwa temannya itu adalah tipe yang memiliki fisik lemah.

Sudah tiga bulan.

"Apa kau tahu murid seangkatan kita yang rambutnya berwarna _platinum blonde_?"

Donghae bertanya tanpa sadar. Mereka sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah, menikmati makan siang bersama. Tangannya mengambil sebuah _egg roll_ milik Eunhyuk tanpa izin, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Lee Sungmin?" tebak si pemilik surai _brunette_. "Memang banyak gosip miring tentang keluarganya, tapi dia jenius dan... manis," ujar Eunhyuk menahan tawa—kenapa pula dia memuji seorang _namja_ dengan sebutan manis?

"Gosip tentangnya tak pernah berhenti sejak pertama kali kita masuk hingga sekarang," lanjut Donghae tak habis pikir. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan anak-anak seperti Lee Sungmin itu—dulu ia juga mengalami hal yang sama hingga menyebabkan dirinya memiliki pribadi tertutup seperti sekarang.

"Keluarganya pemilik perusahaan terkenal, dan kudengar dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan guru konseling yang menjadi incaran murid _yeoja_ itu." Eunhyuk menegak minumannya cepat, lalu mengedikkan bahu singkat. "Kau tahu, jika memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang bagus, gosip pasti akan menghantuimu di mana pun."

Seraya mengernyitkan dahi, Donghae menolehkan kepala. "Bukankah marga mereka berbeda?" tanyanya tertarik. Sebagai sesama murid yang susah bergaul, ia dan Eunhyuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama tiap harinya. Entah membicarakan sepak bola, pelajaran, atau terkadang murid lain—seperti sekarang.

"Orang tua mereka bercerai, lalu masing-masing kembali menikah—Yesung-_seonsaeng_ ikut dengan ibunya, sedangkan Sungmin dengan ayahnya. Karena itu marga mereka berbeda."

Awan di atas bergerak, menarik perhatian Eunhyuk selama beberapa saat. Donghae ikut menengadah, entah sejak kapan ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah orang lain. Padahal dulu ia benci dengan hal-hal merepotkan yang tak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya; sepertinya Eunhyuk telah membawa pengaruh yang (mungkin) buruk tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menatap Eunhyuk datar. "Kita tak pernah membicarakan tentang diri kita sendiri. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu," ucapnya tegas.

Dengan seulas senyum, Eunhyuk membalas. "Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu tentangku."

Pemilik marga Lee yang satunya berpikir sesaat—apakah baik-baik saja menanyakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk? Tapi _toh_ ia tetap akan menanyakannya. "Kenapa kau sering kali ke ruang kesehatan sekolah?" tanyanya ragu. Donghae sedikit panik ketika Eunhyuk menolak untuk membalas tatapan matanya, dan malah kembali menengadah.

"Hei, Donghae-_ya_." Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum sendu. Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk menatap sepasang mata Donghae dengan lembut. "Ketika kau tahu kau akan meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tak pernah sekali pun Donghae memikirkan hal semacam itu, hingga ia terpaksa berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Tak ada hal spesifik yang ingin ia lakukan di muka Bumi, sebenarnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Mungkin menikmati sisa hidupku," jawabnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Ia bersyukur karena Lee Donghae lah yang menjadi teman sekamarnya—_namja_ datar yang sedikit-banyak memiliki persamaan dengan dirinya. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin protes karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia menunda protes tersebut ketika bel berbunyi memekakkan telinga.

"Yang terakhir berdiri harus merapikan bekal!" seru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghilang dari pandangan. Donghae mendengus—_dasar kekanakkan_, batinnya kesal.

_**#**_

Lee Donghae tak pernah memiliki seseorang yang ia sebut sahabat, tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Uh, aku menyerah. Matematika bukan kelebihanku."

Keluhan bernada putus asa itu mengundangnya untuk menggulung buku dan memukulkannya pada kepala Lee Hyukjae. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk mengajari teman sekamarnya itu, tapi sekarang yang bersangkutan malah berkata bahwa ia telah menyerah.

Donghae dapat melihat Eunhyuk meringis dan berseru protes. Senyuman hadir di wajahnya tanpa sadar—bertemu dengan Eunhyuk membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. "Kau membuang waktuku, tahu!"

Mereka akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi. Meski Donghae tak terlalu unggul di kelas, minimal ia mengerti seluruh materi pelajaran. Berkebalikan dengan Eunhyuk yang menonjol di beberapa pelajaran dan idiot di beberapa pelajaran sisanya.

Ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan soal-soal yang ia berikan. Teman sekamarnya itu semakin kurus dari hari ke hari, dan dalam waktu tertentu, terlihat pucat mencapai taraf mengerikan. Donghae juga sering terbangun di tengah malam dikarenakan mendengar erangan Eunhyuk yang seperti menahan sakit—tapi ia tak pernah bertanya atau membahas hal tersebut sekali pun.

Setiap manusia memiliki privasi yang tak bisa diketahui orang lain. Ia mengerti, karena itu ia membiarkan Eunhyuk berpura-pura lupa terhadap pertanyaannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Bukan ditambah, tapi dikali."

Eunhyuk memasang ekspresi ingin menangis yang lagi-lagi menyebabkannya hampir tertawa. Donghae menepuk pelan puncak kepala _namja_ di depannya, lalu memerintahkan Eunhyuk untuk kembali mengerjakan soal dengan benar. Hari-hari menyebalkan yang ia jalani berubah dikarenakan memiliki seorang teman dekat sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Musim salju telah usai sebulan lalu. Ia ingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan di musim itu—bermain perang salju, membuat boneka salju, meminum minuman hangat, dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut; semua hal itu ia lakukan dengan Eunhyuk meski awalnya sempat kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

Tapi setelah itu, Donghae ingat bagaimana teman sekelas merangkap teman sekamarnya itu tak masuk sekolah dan menghilang—gosip mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk pulang dikarenakan harus melakukan suatu perawatan.

Jadi, ketika beberapa hari lalu _namja_ itu kembali muncul dengan cengiran khasnya, Donghae hanya bisa menatap kesal karena ia tak mendapat kabar apapun dan menyebabkannya sedikit—sedikiiit sekali—khawatir.

Eunhyuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia tak tahu apa.

Kepalanya menoleh ketika tak mendengar desahan frustasi si pemilik surai _brunette_ yang senantiasa menemaninya sedari tadi. Donghae mendapati teman pertamanya itu tertidur dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum meraih selimut dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa aku memperlakukannya seperti perempuan..."

Donghae merapikan meja belajar Eunhyuk yang luar biasa berantakan, meletakkan semua buku dan alat tulis pada tempat semula. Tangannya meraih jaket yang ia gantung di dekat pintu kamar, lalu keluar secara perlahan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut ke perpustakaan.

_**#**_

Lagi, Eunhyuk absen hari ini.

Donghae melirik bangku di seberangnya tanpa minat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa kesepian. Meski dulu ia tak pernah keberatan jika harus sendiri, entah mengapa kini ia sangat keberatan. Kehadiran Eunhyuk berpengaruh besar bagi hari-harinya.

Baru tadi malam mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah Eunhyuk yang merona ketika tanpa sengaja ia menggoda _namja_ itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Kenapa ia jadi sering tersenyum sendirian?

"_Donghae-_y_a, lihat! Bintangnya indah sekali..."_

"_Aku sudah sering melihatnya."_

"_Benarkah? Di mana?"_

"_Di dalam matamu."_

_**#**_

Mereka sukses naik ke tingkat dua dan kembali berada di kelas yang sama. Dan seperti hari lainnya, kini keduanya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di bukit belakang sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang.

"Ketika kau meninggal nanti, kau ingin ditemani musim apa, Hae-_ya_?"

Lee Donghae tersedak dan terpaksa menegak air minumnya banyak. Setelah merasa jauh lebih baik, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau ini kenapa senang sekali membicarakan kematian, sih?"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. Wajahnya terlihat pucat hari ini. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab, apa susahnya?" balasnya retoris. Makan siangnya belum ia sentuh sama sekali, kontras dengan piring Donghae yang setengahnya telah tak tampak.

"Musim apa saja," ketus si pemilik surai hitam. Ia menghabiskan minumannya, lalu melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama—sekedar ingin tahu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Seraya melirik Donghae yang tengah memandangnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum antusias. "Musim gugur," jawabnya yakin. "Ditemani dedaunan yang berguguran, cuaca sejuk yang menyenangkan..." gumamnya pelan. Sekilas, Donghae dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata si teman sekamar.

"_Yeah_, kuharap kau bisa meninggal di musim gugur suatu hari nanti."

Saat itu, Donghae tak sempat melihat Eunhyuk yang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berharap ucapannya menjadi kenyataan. "Kuharap juga begitu..."

_**#**_

Dua minggu kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali mengilang tanpa kabar.

Donghae melirik tempat tidur di sisi kanan kamarnya—kosong, rapi, dan terawat—yang bertolak belakang dengan sisi sebelah kiri di mana merupakan ruang kekuasaannya. Eunhyuk telah menghilang seminggu penuh, dan seperti biasa, tanpa kabar atau berita.

Sambil meraih _handphone_, ia menarik bantal berwarna biru muda miliknya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati di _handphone_-nya itu adalah fotonya bersama Eunhyuk sebulan lalu; dipaksa dan dikirim yang bersangkutan. Ia juga terpaksa menjadikan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper handphone_-nya ketika Eunhyuk meminta.

"_Untuk kenang-kenangan."_

Mereka bahkan belum selesai menjalani semester satu kelas dua, kenapa sudah sibuk dengan kenang-kenangan?

Alat komunikasi itu bergetar beberapa saat kemudian. _E-mail_ dari Eunhyuk masuk dan menyebabkannya terbelalak. Ia bangkit tanpa sadar, lalu membaca pesan singkat itu perlahan.

_From: Eunhyuk_

_Apa kabarmu? Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Bosan sekali rasanya~_

Donghae mendengus. Ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memberinya kabar melalui _e-mail_ setelah setahun lebih mereka saling mengenal. Tangannya mengetik balasan dengan cepat, lalu mengirimnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

_To: Eunhyuk_

_Sama sekali tidak baik. Aku bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak berbicara._

Entah sejak kapan Donghae benci menunggu. Ia kembali memainkan _handphone_-nya dengan harapan Eunhyuk akan membalas _e-mail_ secepat dirinya membalas. Donghae kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, merasa bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa seantusias ini?

Dan ketika _handphone_-nya kembali bergetar, Donghae tak dapat melakukan apapun selain terlonjak dan membuka pesan tersebut dengan satu gerakan.

_From: Eunhyuk_

_Carilah teman yang banyak, Donghae-_ya_. Mungkin setelah ini aku takkan bisa menjadi temanmu mengobrol lagi._

Tubuh Donghae lemas seketika. Ia tak berani membayangkan maksud dari kalimat Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar, ia mengabaikan _handphone_-nya dan memejamkan mata. Donghae berbohong jika ia tak tahu maksud dari kalimat Eunhyuk. Ia tahu.

_To: Eunhyuk_

_Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah._

Ia memejamkan mata setelah mengirimkan _e-mail_ yang ia ketik dengan perasaan khawatir—kali ini benar-benar khawatir dan panik. Donghae semakin ragu saja ketika Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan satu kalimat yang menurutnya berhasil menimbulkan dentuman aneh dalam dadanya.

_From: Eunhyuk_

_Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Donghae-_ya_._

_**#**_

Seminggu lain telah berlalu.

Donghae menghadiri upacara kecil di aula sekolah dalam diam. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang berwarna hitamnya—hari ini, semua orang menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, namun pandangan matanya kosong bak tanpa nyawa.

"Setelah dua tahun divonis mengidap kanker darah, teman kalian, Lee Hyukjae, meninggal dunia pada pagi hari ini."

Suara kepala sekolah terdengar sampai di telinganya. Donghae terdiam—sejak awal ia memang diam. Kepergiaan Eunhyuk terlalu mendadak baginya. Pertemuan mereka terlalu singkat. Dan hal yang saling mereka ketahui tentang satu sama lainnya tak dapat dikategorikan banyak.

Karena buktinya saja, Donghae tak tahu Eunhyuk mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir yang tak lagi dapat diselamatkan.

"Aku turut berduka, Donghae-_ssi_."

Ia menoleh mendengar suara tenor itu, mendapati Lee Sungmin berdiri di sisinya. Donghae mengangguk sekilas. Sudah seharusnya semua orang di sini berduka dikarenakan kepergian salah satu 'teman' mereka.

Donghae meringis. Teman Eunhyuk hanya dirinya, sebenarnya.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan aula setelah para murid dibubarkan. Donghae berjalan menuju bukit di belakang sekolah, mengenang kembali semua yang ia dan Eunhyuk lakukan di sana. Candaan mereka, keributan kecil... semua hal yang tak terlalu berarti, namun berharga bagi dirinya.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas ketika mereka membicarakan tentang topik yang paling ia hindari untuk saat ini—apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika tahu akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat, pada musim apa mereka ingin _pergi_ suatu saat nanti... Donghae membiarkan air mata menggenang pada pelupuk matanya, untuk kali ini saja.

Demi Tuhan musim gugur belum datang!

"_Ya_, Eunhyuk-_a_..." lirihnya susah payah. Donghae menengadah, menghadap langit yang menurut Eunhyuk selalu lebih menarik daripada dirinya. "Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?"

Saat itu, Donghae tak yakin sampai kapan ia akan merasa sedih dan kecewa.

_**#**_

_From: Eunhyuk_

_Yo, Donghae-_ya_! Kuharap _handphone_-mu mati dan kau membaca _e-mail_ ini di lain hari, karena rasanya bodoh sekali jika kau membacanya sekarang._

_Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak bisa menjadi teman mengobrolmu lagi, _mianhae_..._

_Mungkin kau akan tertawa ketika membaca ini, tapi kau adalah teman pertama dan terakhirku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas segala hal yang kita lalui bersama selama setahun beberapa bulan ini. Dan sejujurnya, aku masih ingin melanjutkannya jika bisa._

_Tapi tidak, ini perpisahan, Donghae-_ya_. Aku tahu. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku selalu tahu._

_Carilah teman baru, jadilah orang yang sukses. Aku pasti akan bangga sekali jika kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Di dunia yang berbeda—karena aku sudah mendahuluimu ke sana._

_Aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan terlalu banyak rahasia._

_Kau boleh membenciku, tapi yang harus kau ingat hanyalah fakta bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Selamat tinggal, dan berbahagialah^^_

Donghae ingat _e-mail_ dari Eunhyuk yang ia baca sehari setelah mendengar kabar bahwa temannya itu telah meninggal dunia. Berdasarkan _e-mail_ itu, ia diperbolehkan untuk membenci Eunhyuk, tapi hal itu tak pernah ia lakukan.

Ia masih menghabiskan waktu di bukit belakang sekolah tiap harinya—hanya tempat itulah yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Eunhyuk selain kelas dan kamar mereka. Dan dari sana, ia bisa melihat awan yang berarak, juga membayangkan wajah sahabatnya yang sering kali terpana hanya dikarenakan melihat awan yang bergerak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

Perasaan damai dirasakannya sejurus kemudian. Donghae tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Seperti yang Eunhyuk harapkan, ia telah memiliki teman baru dan berbahagia sekarang.

—Tapi Eunhyuk akan tetap menjadi teman paling spesial yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya.

"_Gomawo_."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Yoon Jong-shin's __The Monthly Melody ft. SJ's Kyuhyun; Late Autumn_

_Big failure. Still learning how to make a HaeHyuk fict, I'm sorry TT_

_Umm, this fict is a side-story from one of my multi-chap project titled High School Series: Memories. You can check the teaser on my wordpress (kuroify . wordpress . com) if you feel interest^^ Oh, and #HappyHyukDay for SJ's dancing machine, Lee Hyukjae!  
_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


End file.
